


Just having some fun

by Paulsenesque



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsenesque/pseuds/Paulsenesque
Summary: Donna and Samantha looked too good and were too flirty on that benefit to not have some fun
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Samantha Wheeler, Donna Paulsen/Samantha Wheeler
Kudos: 17





	Just having some fun

They were both single, both thought the other looked amazing in their gowns, and they were both horny so after an entire evening of subtle-not-so-subtle flirting they both see no problem in going home together to have some fun.

Samantha was the one to take things one step further, always one for bluntness.

"You tease me, Donna, but I would like to see the look on your face if I were to kick things up a notch."

"What do you mean?" Donna asks, even though she knows what the other woman means, the come hither look on her face telling enough but she doesn't think Samantha would actually…

"I mean I'm curious to see what you would do if I pressed you up against the nearest wall and found out what that lipstick you're wearing tastes like."

That gets Donna to stumble. Clearly she was wrong and Samantha actually _would_. She hasn't known the woman for that long so she forgives her own misjudgment of calling her bluff.

Immediately after her shock settles she notices the wave of heat that spreaded through her body, the way her thighs instinctively pressed together. She looks at Samantha and the woman is biting that plump bottom lip of hers and Donna realises she really wants to do the same.

And she does, over and over again as soon as they get to Samantha's apartment and while Samantha's hands roam her body, deliciously sliding over the red silk of her dress and squeezing her ass.

Samantha is bigger than her. Not that much taller, but stronger, her ass rounder, breasts bigger and Donna loves how the woman engulfs her body and makes her feel like there isn't an inch of her skin that's not being touched and pleased.

She slides the zipper on Donna's dress down and the slippery, strapless piece immediately falls to the ground leaving her in nothing but seamless red panties, designed to not show through her dress.

She's trying to get Samantha naked but the blond let out a guttural growl at the sight of Donna's naked breasts, pale and freckly, nipples hard and pert, and immediately leaned down to suck on them leaving Donna with the ability to do nothing more than throw her head back against the door and moan.

Samantha grabs her ass cheeks and squeezes hard, her underwear gathering in her cleft with the move. And then Samantha presses her more strongly against the wall and pulls Donna's legs to her and before she realises what's happening she has both legs wrapped around the woman's waist and she's being carried to the bedroom.

Samantha throws her on the bed with no gentleness at all, just pure raw need, Donna ponders how it's so much hotter to be manhandled by a woman.

Samantha rids herself of her dress and joins Donna in bed, laying beside her. Donna throws one leg over her hip, pressing their bodies together and sliding her tongue into Samantha's mouth. She strokes Samantha's skin, running her fingers down her body, squeezing one ass cheek. Their stomachs and breasts are pressed tightly together and they grind into each other.

Donna kneels on the bed, pushing her underwear down her legs and Samantha watches in delight, mouth watering at the side of the neatly waxed patch of strawberry blond curls between Donna's legs. She reaches for it, touching the hairs for one glorious moment before Donna moves away to rid Samantha of her own underwear.

Donna lays back beside her, and Samantha slips her leg between hers, her arms wrapping around Donna's slender waist. They rub their pussies into each other thighs, wet and slippery and delicious, hard nipples pressed into each other's soft flash. Donna weaves her fingers into Samantha's hair as the woman kisses her and sucks on her tongue.

Donna moves her hand between them, cupping Samantha's her breasts in delight.

"Hmm… they're really big," she hums into the woman's mouth. She squeezes Samantha's breasts, flesh spilling out of her hands.

"Do you like it?" She asks, but the smug edge to her voice shows she already knows Donna loves it, so instead of answering the redhead slides down and starts kissing and licking and sucking the big globes into her mouth.

She likes biting on Samantha. Her lips, her nipples, her inner thighs. The woman clearly likes it rough but, being so much stronger than Donna, that's the way she gets to show force, to make her whimper in pleasure while Donna holds all control between her teeth until Samantha wails and comes.

Samantha, on the other hand, has no problem with maneuvering Donna's slender frame around the bed, pulling her up from between her legs after she comes in the redhead's mouth and throwing her on her back, squeezing her tits, spreading her legs open…

But then she's soft. Long, slow licks between Donna's lips, taking her time to taste her wetness - which she loves the taste of and she tells Donna as much -, those plump lips Donna had such a good time roughly biting wrap around her clit and suck softly again and again, looking up at Donna from between her legs, watching the moment Donna's eyes rolls backwards and her moans grow louder.

Samantha pushes two fingers inside Donna in one single movement and she groans. Her lips are so, so soft as she keeps sucking on Donna's clit but her fingers don't match up. They curve inside Donna and start pounding her in a fast movement, in and out, making wet sounds and Donna almost screams. Her hands find Samantha's soft hair and she wraps her fingers in them, not sure if pulling her away or pushing her closer because this is too much and too good.

"Like this, Donna," Samantha murmurs, finally separating her lips from Donna's clit for a second. Samantha's lips and chin glistening wet from Donna's pussy, her fingers still pounding away at Donna and now she uses her thumb to relentlessly rub her clit. "Yeah. Just like that. Come for me like a good little girl. You taste so good and you moan so good."

And Donna does. Her legs wrapped around Samantha's head, arching her back, moaning her name.

Samantha keeps licking her all throughout her orgasm and after, until Donna's wincing away, her pussy tender from being eaten out so thoroughly. Apparently Samantha really meant it when she said she loved her taste.


End file.
